


Kahra - 50 Sentence Challenge #2

by shan_love



Series: Kahra Prompt Challenges [2]
Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, 50 Sentences, Angst, Blood, Challenges, Character Death, Character Study, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:05:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shan_love/pseuds/shan_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#50 – Supernova</p><p>The magic slams into her chest, exploding outward in a supernova that almost makes her ears ring, and, for a moment, she thinks that, maybe, she was wrong, that she DOESN'T love her enough to be immune to Confession, that she CAN'T, because she isn’t true or good or RICHARD and then…then it’s over and Kahlan’s surging up to kiss her and, Spirits, she’s never been so glad to be RIGHT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kahra - 50 Sentence Challenge #2

**Author's Note:**

> 50 prompt words, listed in order below, and you only get ONE sentence each. No need for chronological order but SERIOUS bonus points if they are!  
> You don’t have to actually USE the prompt word but can use the SPIRIT or ESSENCE of the word instead.

#01 – Comfort

Kahlan tried not to think about how, just a few hours ago, she’d watched an arrow fly and, when it hit its mark, felt like her entire world was ending; instead, she told herself to take comfort in the evenness of Cara’s breathing, in the steadiness of her heartbeat, and willed herself not to cry over everything she’d almost lost.

#02 – Kiss

It shouldn’t have happened, Cara knows that, knew it, even then, even when Kahlan was pressed against her, close enough for her to feel the heat of her skin through their clothes, but it was only a kiss and she couldn’t help but think, ‘hey, how much harm could it _possibly_ do?’

#03 – Soft

Let the Council rage about the lack of reparations from D’Hara if it so pleased them; the softness in Cara’s eyes as she looks at her, at their children, as she laughs and plays and _loves_ with them, is the only victory Kahlan has ever needed.

#04 – Pain

Gritting her teeth against the latest in a series of ever-worsening contractions, Kahlan searches for and catches Cara’s concerned gaze with her own pain-filled eyes, “I don’t kn-know if I can do this,” she croaks, her voice hoarse from screaming, “I don’t think I…that I’m _strong_ enough.”

#05 – Potatoes

Cara prodded the potatoes in her bowl with the tip of her knife, her eyes narrowed suspiciously as though she expected the poorly cooked tuber to return to life and punish her for killing it so thoroughly in the first place; the thought is more than humorous enough to make Kahlan burst into peals of nearly hysterical laughter.

#06 – Rain

As the rain, which only moments before had been falling in seemingly endless sheets, slowed to a scattered drizzle, Cara sent her dark haired companion a vicious glare, though the look was somewhat dampened (pun intended) by her bedraggled state, “This is the _last_ time you pick the route, Confessor.”

#07 – Chocolate

She pretends it doesn’t hurt when Richard’s beard scratches at her cheeks, that laying in his arms or even _holding his hand_ feels like a betrayal (though exactly _who_ she’s betraying, she can’t decide); most of all, she pretends that, every time she looks into his chocolate colored eyes, she doesn’t wish they were the color of springtime instead.  

#08 – Happiness

Happiness, it seems, is not an emotion Mord’Sith are equipped to handle; the uncomfortably cloying warmth of it plagues her endlessly, days bleeding into nights and vice versa, until she’s stretched so thinly even the _wizard_ feels the urge to comment on her ‘odd’ behavior.

#09 – Telephone

As Kahlan attempted to retrieve her phone from Richard’s teasing grasp, Cara’s signature ringtone rang clear, the familiar sound of ‘Wanted Dead or Alive’ momentarily stunning them both, before the brunette socked the boy hard in the shoulder and, in a voice oddly reminiscent of the aforementioned blonde, said, “The phone, Cypher. _Now_ ,”

#10 – Ears

She runs her tongue along the shell of Cara’s ear as she speaks, earning a surprised shiver for her efforts, “Come on, Mason,” she says, her voice low and throaty and oh so full of promise, “I thought you were supposed to impress me?”

#11 - Name

Though they name their first for Kahlan’s mother, at Zedd’s insistence, they name their second daughter ‘Dahlia’ after a woman he insisted had once saved the world; Kahlan doesn’t question him and, though Cara usually looks for opportunities to do so, this time she lets it happen with neither comment nor contest.

#12 - Sensual

There’s more to her, so much more, than the admittedly sensual swaying of her hips or deliberately antagonizing quirk of her mouth and, though she’s not quite sure why, Kahlan finds herself determined to learn it all.

#13 - Death

Few people are able, or willing, to see beyond her Confessor white, beyond her status as both paradigm of justice and bringer of death; that a Mord’Sith, that _Cara_ , has become the foremost of these, is something neither of them could have anticipated.

#14 - Sex

That, even now, with her body swollen and her temper unreasonably short, Cara looks at her with blatant sexual desire burning in her eyes, is something Kahlan is sure she will never grow tired of _or_ accustomed too.

#15 - Touch

Kahlan had grown so accustomed to people pulling away from her that being able to touch and be touched without fear became a luxury she never even _dared_ to dream about; but here, now, with their naked bodies entwined, she allows herself to revel in what had been previously denied her.

#16 - Weakness

She’d told them feelings were a weakness, damn it to the Keeper but she’d told them _all_ , and yet, here she is, dropping to her knees beside Kahlan’s body as the battle rages – forgotten – around them; the pain is excruciating and, as always, it grounds her in the now, in the moment, only, this time, it isn’t comforting…it’s agony.

#17 - Tears

The tears course down her cheeks in wet trails, rivers of salt that stain pale flesh with the depth of emotion they carry; she’s cried for many things in her life - for those she’s lost and the ones she thought she wanted - but today she cries because Cara’s standing before her and, for a moment, she’d doubted she would be.

#18 - Speed

She sees the blow coming from across the battlefield and she yells, _screams_ , warning, moving to intercept as quickly as her legs can carry her and she’s fast, _so_ fast, like lightning, like rage and precision and _death_ made flesh; Cara is fast, yes, but sometimes, this time, not fast enough.

#19 - Wind

The breeze is deceptively light, wind dancing beside and between them with ease as it tugs at the Confessor’s hair; for a moment, Cara thinks she feels something like jealousy flair inside her, fingers itching to retrace its’ path, but she pushes it down and away as quickly as it comes.

#20 - Freedom

With the Pillars of Creation behind them, Richard spends a great deal of the walk to the nearest town attempting to release Cara from any sort of bond or obligation she might feel; but, as her eyes drift to the Mother Confessor, she finds she doesn’t have the heart to tell him that her freedom is no longer his to offer.

#21 - Life

She holds the baby with stiff limbs that threaten to tremble, unable to do anything but wonder what she can offer this little bundle of life made flesh when she herself is clad only in death; shame she shouldn’t know how to feel flares in her chest and she briefly wonders if the child has confessed her when she opens her eyes and, suddenly, Cara knows she wouldn’t be able to if she tried.

#22 - Jealousy

That her insides twist and her eyes burn every time Leo touches Cara or makes the corner of her mouth tilt upwards means nothing, or so Kahlan tells herself; it doesn’t change the fact that jealousy is one of the first things she learned to read in people and, though Confessors are many things, they are _not_ good liars.

#23 - Hands

Kahlan does not give orders, she is not Lord Rahl, but Cara has learned to anticipate her whims as surely as she would his, which is why, less than a week into her stay at the Confessor’s Palace, she stops wearing her trademark gloves when in her presence, choosing to go barehanded instead.

#24 - Taste

Cara pulls away and, as she watches Kahlan lick her lips with hungry eyes, she knows almost instinctually that it isn’t the taste of mead that lingers on her tongue but that of the Mord’Sith herself; it makes her smile and, when she leans back in, she feels more than sees the Mother Confessor echo the expression against her mouth.

#25 - Devotion

Kahlan slumps, spent, only to surge upwards as she dimly registers the fact that Cara hadn’t pulled away; horrified, she watches as the blonde opens her mouth to speak, black overtaking familiar green irises, “Command me, Confessor,” she says, but her voice isn’t filled with devotion or, at least, not the kind she’d feared.

#26 - Forever

Despite her protests, Cara drops to one knee before her, her gaze falling respectfully to the stone below, “I, Cara Mason, Mord’Sith Mistress of the People’s Palace, swear fealty to you, Kahlan Amnell, Mother Confessor of the Midlands and keeper of the High Seat of Aydindril; I promise to serve and protect you from this day, until my last,”

#27 - Blood

There’s blood, so much of it, too much, and Creator help her, she hadn’t seen it, not against the purposefully deceptive backdrop of red leather, not with the enemy surging around them and Cara standing, so strong, so…constant, at her side; no she hadn’t seen it…not until it was too late.

#28 - Sickness

“Mord’Sith do not ‘take ill’, Confessor,” the blonde protests, though she’s sure her scratchy voice, barely loud enough to be heard over the unreasonably loud crackling of the fire, does little to support her cause; it’s why she isn’t surprised that, when Kahlan returns, she doesn’t seem even the slightest bit convinced of her well being.

#29 - Melody

Apparently unconcerned with the way blue eyes linger, the Cara that both is and is not hers hums an unfamiliar melody under her breath as she works, earning conspiratorial smiles from the two children who bear her face; the inherent domesticity of it all is nearly enough to bring Kahlan to tears.

#30 - Star

They lay entwined in the bed of Cara’s pickup, the blonde’s fingers idly toying with Kahlan’s hair as she points out the few constellations she knows by heart and, because she knows Cara likes the sound of her voice, makes up the rest.

#31 - Home

It’s all too much, too fast - the ease, the warmth, the _feelings_ \- and so she leaves, flees, really, like the coward she’s never been; she makes it halfway down the block before it hits her that this isn’t something easily forgotten or walked away from, that, somewhere along the way, Kahlan became more than her girlfriend, she became her _home_.

#32 - Confusion

Sometimes when Cara looks at her, her face full of such an innocent confusion it cannot _possibly_ be faked, Kahlan thinks she can almost see the child she was and the woman she would have been, had the Mord’Sith not claimed her.

#33 – Fear

Cara is not afraid of dying (she is Mord’Sith, after all, and a Mord’Sith fears nothing) but, unable to do anything but watch helplessly as the arrow flies straight for the Mother Confessor, she is suddenly, _desperately_ , afraid of living if it should mean doing so in a world without Kahlan.

#34 - Lightning/Thunder

In the middle of the wind and the rain stands Cara, a red and gold blur all but lost in a sea of shadowed green; her face, illuminated only as a jagged bolt of lightning makes its way across the blackened sky, is tilted towards the heavens as if encouraging the storm to rage all the harder and further disguise her tears.

#35 - Bonds

Kahlan knows, without a doubt, that the Mord’Sith follow her only because she holds the power of the House of Rahl, because the magic, _their_ magic, is bound to and in her in a way they cannot challenge; and, though Cara is also Mord’Sith, she knows (again, without a doubt) that the bond she holds with her - one forged of blood and friendship and, yes, of _love_ \- is far more powerful.

#36 - Market

If she seems a little on edge as Kahlan takes her seat in the market square, her fingers wrapped tightly around her agiel as one villager after another flocks to the Confessor in search of ‘justice’, it obviously has more to do with her need to keep her promise to Lord Rahl than it does with protecting her…obviously.

#37 - Technology

As Cara not-so-silently fumes, Kahlan chuckles, unabashedly amused by her roommate’s inability to adapt to the ‘completely unnecessary technological advancements’ that she herself traversed with ease.

#38 - Gift

“Happy birthday,” she says as she thrusts the hastily wrapped present into Kahlan’s hands and immediately stalks away, far too busy muttering about ‘going hunting’ to take note of the brunettes surprised, but delighted, expression.

#39 - Smile

She has a seemingly endless array of smiles, at least one for _every_ occasion, which, to Cara, at least, seems a little excessive; this doesn’t stop her from memorizing them though, from organizing and categorizing until it seems images of the Confessor’s upturned mouth are the only things on her mind.

#40 - Innocence

The girls laugh and play and, though Cara is near, she stands apart, her eyes sharp and heavy as she watches the trees, almost daring someone, _anyone_ , to emerge and threaten the children whose innocence she would die a thousand times over to protect; Sonja, their eldest, is nearly four by the time Kahlan breaks her of the habit.

#41 - Completion

That their quest has, at last, reached its desired end is something Cara is positive she should care about, perhaps even be proud of; still, it’s knowing she can bring _Kahlan_ to completion (without having to worry about meeting the Keeper) that fuels her own victorious smile.

#42 - Clouds

The sun is bright and the clouds drift lazily by as Kahlan points out the shapes to a delighted Dahlia; Sonja though, stands beside her other mother, trying – and failing – not to appear _too_ upset since it _was_ her decision not to join the pair in the first place.

#43 - Sky

She is not one for poetry, it isn’t her way, and yet, as time passes, she finds herself comparing the Mother Confessor’s eyes to the color of the sky only to find nature lacking; that she thinks of her in ways that do not involve sex or violence or, preferably, both, is something Cara dares not examine too closely.

#44 - Heaven

Cara has died many times -far more than she cares to admit and, she’s sure, far less than she deserves - and, though she’s become intimately acquainted with the Underworld, she’s never even _glimpsed_ Paradise; but, when she turns to find Kahlan’s eyes on her, sky blue orbs brimming with love for her, it’s hard to imagine she’s anywhere else.

#45 - Hell

As Richard and Zedd hem and haw about their limited options, Cara barely reins in the urge to scoff because, really, if _they_ aren’t willing to walk into hell to protect Kahlan, she is; if she has to jump into the nearest rift and press her agiel to the heart of the Keeper himself to keep her safe, then that’s what she’ll do.

#46 - Sun

Cara turns back, twisting in the saddle so she can see her as she speaks, and the way the sun, now sunk low on the horizon, glints off golden hair renders Kahlan completely speechless and nearly breathless all in one fell swoop.

#47 - Moon

The night is dark but the moon hangs low in the midnight-colored sky, offering just enough light to keep Kahlan from stumbling over root or tree as she follows behind the Mord’Sith, her hand clasped so tightly in Cara’s it almost feels like she’s the one wearing gloves.

#48 - Waves

The waves pulse evenly against the sand in an effortless display of majesty that, under normal circumstances, would have emptied her mind of any lingering distractions; as it was, though, her attention rested on the vision of scarlet and bronze who’d just emerged from the water and seemed to be headed straight for her.

#49 - Hair

Her hair, like her dress, is flowing and loose and Cara knows it _should_ hamper her abilities on the battlefield, that it _should_ slow her down, make her _vulnerable_ , only it never does; in quiet moments, she thinks this small freedom is the only true difference between Kahlan’s sisters and her own.

#50 – Supernova

The magic slams into her chest, exploding outward in a supernova that almost makes her ears ring, and, for a moment, she thinks that, maybe, she was wrong, that she _doesn’t_ love her enough to be immune to Confession, that she _can’t_ , because she isn’t true or good or _Richard_ and then…then it’s over and Kahlan’s surging up to kiss her and, Spirits, she’s never been so glad to be _right_.


End file.
